Juvia Lockser
Juvia Lockser is a Mage of Fairy Tail, and is one of the main supporting protagonists. She was formerly an S-Class Mage of the Phantom Lord Guild. Info Appearance Juvia is a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and began to wear more revealing clothing. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia reverts to her original appearance, with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. Around the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia starts wearing a knee-high dark dress coat, which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Juvia wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. Juvia completes her outfit by fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots. She also no longer curls her hair, instead letting it fall wavily past her shoulders. Personality Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone including members of the Phantom Lord Guild. After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor. She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster and when Meredy threatens him, Juvia loses her generally calm demeanor and enters a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza. Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby" while Gray says it isn't his. She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Fighting Festival arc, Juvia is pitted against a fellow guild mate, but instead chooses to K.O. herself by attacking a thunder lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom and she maintains a good relationship with the other members. She is also shy about her body, as she didn't like to shower with other girls. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to bring with her. Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. 'History' Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. As she grew older, she would overhear other people comment on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life, she was in a relationship with Bora but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually she was accepted into the Phantom Lord guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite mage team, Element 4. In Fairy Tale Phantom Lord arc The Phantom Lord guild proclaims war on Fairy Tail by destroying their guildhall and hurting their Shadow Gear team. After the attack, Jose Porla tasks Juvia and Sol with capturing Lucy Heartfilia, who they find as she leaves the infirmary where the members of Shadow Gear are being treated. Juvia initially does not recognize Lucy and walks past her after a brief meeting, prompting Sol to identify their target for her. Lucy prepares to fight the two members of the guild that hurt her friends, but Juvia captures her with her Water Lock spell. With their mission complete, Juvia and Sol bring Lucy to their master. Later, during Phantom Lord's attack on Fairy Tail, Juvia is stationed inside the guild's mobile fortress, which has transformed into a giant robot, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, to help cast the forbidden Abyss Break spell. She appears before Gray Fullbuster, who has infiltrated the base in search of a way to stop the robot. Upon laying eyes on him, Juvia becomes attracted to him and is reluctant to fight him, instead asking him to bring Lucy to her to spare herself from having to hurt him. However, Gray refuses, saying he would give up his life to protect her. Juvia immediately misinterprets Gray's resolve and is under the impression that he and Lucy are an item, which prompts Juvia to declare Lucy as her unforgivable rival in love. During their fight, Gray manages to freeze Juvia's body, but accidentally gropes her breast and unfreezes her in embarrassment. Moved by his apparent kindness, she tries to confess her fondness of him, but instead makes it to rain even harder, causing him to thoughtlessly remark on the gloomy weather. Now thinking Gray to be as uncaring to her as everyone else who had teased her throughout her life, Juvia attacks him in a vengeful fury, but Gray, determined to win, manages to once again freeze her boiling body with his Ice Geyser. The shock of her defeat snaps her out of her anger and depression, causing it to stop raining around her. For the first time in her life, she is able to see the clear, blue sky, the beauty of which moves her to tears. She then spontaneously falls in love with Gray all over again and, overwhelmed, passes out. Her defeat also slows the casting of the Abyss Break spell, which stops entirely after all four members of Element 4 are defeated. Following Juvia's defeat, Phantom Lord loses the war against Fairy Tail and is consequently disbanded by order from the Magic Council, leaving Juvia as an independent mage. However, her obsession with Gray remains, causing her to stalk him and leave him lunches at any given opportunity. Tower of Heaven arc Juvia follows Gray and his friends on a vacation to one of Fairy Tail's most extravagant seaside resorts. She musters up the courage to speak to Gray again, and reveals her intentions to join Fairy Tail now that she is an independent mage. The two are suddenly attacked by Simon, a Dark Mage searching for Erza Scarlet. Juvia defends Gray and tells him to search for Erza, but Simon uses his Shadow Magic to darken the entire room. Juvia manages to protect Gray by hiding him inside her water body while Gray leaves an Ice Dummy of himself for Simon to attack. However, she notices something off about their opponent: because he is a user of Shadow Magic, he would also have the power to see in the dark; he thus wouldn't have been fooled by Gray's Ice Dummy, which he had attacked anyway. Determined to verify Simon's motives, Juvia accompanies Team Natsu as they head towards the Tower of Heaven, where Erza and Happy have been kidnapped by Simon and his allies, Team Jellal. She helps the three infiltrate the tower through an underwater passage, giving them her oxygen-filled Water Bubbles for them breathe (making Lucy's bubble smaller than Natsu and Gray's as a testament of her hostility towards her), and effortlessly fights off the guards inside. No sooner do they enter one of the tower's main halls that they run into Erza, who has already freed herself. Juvia becomes nervous that Erza would object to her joining Fairy Tail as a former member of Phantom Lord, but Erza overlooks her and tells everyone to leave (save Natsu, who runs off to save Happy). However, she is then talked into revealing her tragic past as a slave from the Tower of Heaven, and how her former friends, including Simon and one Jellal Fernandes, intend to use her as a sacrifice to revive the dark mage Zeref. Shortly after Erza finishes her story, they are approached by Simon, who confirms Juvia's earlier suspicions that he had attacked Gray's Ice Dummy on purpose. Saying that his true loyalties lie with Erza and not Jellal, Simon joins the group to help them find Natsu and stop Jellal, as does Shô, another of Erza's former friends. As they ascend the tower, Jellal broadcasts a challenge to defeat him, revealing the presence of three additional challengers, Trinity Raven; he also adds that the Magic Council's ultimate weapon, Etherion, is set to destroy the tower and everyone in it. Shô snaps and runs off to kill Jellal himself, sealing Erza inside a magic card and taking her with him for protection. Though Juvia is eager to travel together with Gray, he sends her together with Lucy to search for Natsu while he follows after Erza. Juvia and Lucy encounter Vidaldus Taka, one of the members of Trinity Raven. Immune to his flailing hair attacks, Juvia uses her Water Lock on Vidaldus, but he absorbs it with his hair. Vidaldus then casts Rock of Succubus on her, transforming her into his slave and pitting her against Lucy, against her will. However, her true voice reaches out to Lucy during their fight, saying that she doesn't wish to hurt anyone in Fairy Tail, not even her "rival in love"; she has come to love Fairy Tail, but now despairs that she is only bringing them sadness as she has done to many others throughout her life. Moved by her sincerity, Lucy ensures Juvia that she will surely be accepted by Fairy Tail. She summons Aquarius inside her body, freeing her from Vidaldus's control. Juvia and Lucy grab each other's hands and perform a Unison Raid against Vidaldus as he tries to absorb Aquarius's water, but ends up being defeated. While resting after their hard-earned victory, Juvia and Lucy put aside their differences and become friends. Juvia and Lucy are both found by Wally Buchanan and Millianna, two of Simon's other friends who have turned against Jellal. They regroup with everyone else and board a small boat to escape the tower while Natsu, Erza, and Simon remain inside to stop Jellal. Etherion fires as they sail away, unleashing a wave of water that destroys the boat, but Juvia rescues everyone with a Water Dome. However, the attack does not destroy the tower; rather, it is absorbed by the lacrima hidden inside. Juvia and the others watch from afar as Natsu defeats Jellal and destroys the tower, and joyfully embraces him and Erza as they escape with their lives (Simon, however, was killed by Jellal). As Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Team Jellal return to the resort to recover from the event, Juvia goes to the newly renovated Fairy Tail guildhall to meet with the guild's master, Makarov Dreyar, and finally joins Fairy Tail. Fighting Festival arc After the tower is destroyed she officially becomes a member of Fairy Tail Guild with Master Makarov's full blessing. She also changes her hairstyle and standard outfit. Her Fairy Tail stamp is marked on her left thigh. She then revealed to her new friends that she invited Gajeel Redfox to join as well. When a reporter from the Sorcerer Magazine comes, Gray asks who the reporter is. Juvia reminds Gray what Makarov told them yesterday. When the reporter comes to Gray, he is in his underwear, which Juvia points out to Gray.38 When Gajeel performs onstage in front of Fairy Tail, Juvia cheers him on telling him to try his best. To start the Harvest Festival, a beauty contest takes place. Juvia competes in it along with Lucy, Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Levy, and Bisca Mulan. When the Thunder God Tribe arrive, Evergreen turns all the contestants, including Juvia, into stone. After Erza defeats Evergreen she, along with the other girls, was released from Evergreen's stone gaze. Makarov and Natsu update Juvia and the other girls on what was going on. They explain how Laxus is making Fairy Tail members battle each other. When Laxus announces he is going to use Thunder Palace, Juvia goes outside with everyone else and sees orbs of lighting lacrima surrounding Magnolia. Juvia and Cana set out to find Laxus. She and Cana later meet Freed Justine, a member of the Thunder God Tribe, and get trapped in his rune enchantment, which they can't escape from unless one of them is rendered unable to fight. Freed tells them he will take care of the winner himself. After Cana fails to convince Freed to let them go, Juvia tells Cana that they have no choice, and she starts using her Water Body. Cana backs away from Juvia and begs for her to stop, for if they fight they will only play into Freed's plans. Juvia flies her Water Body towards Cana, but then turns and goes up the enchantment rune box. Freed yells at her how pointless it is to go further up. Freed then realizes Juvia is heading for one of Laxus's lighting lacrima's from the Thunder Palace spell. Juvia destroys the lacrima, and due to the Organic Link Magic, gets electrocuted herself. Juvia falls to the ground defeated, and the runes disappears. Cana runs to the injured Juvia's side and asks why she did it. Juvia states she refused to hurt a member of Fairy Tail and just wanted to be accepted as a true Fairy Tail Mage. Cana cries and says that Juvia is already a Mage of Fairy Tail, leaving Juvia glad as she loses consciousness. After Freed's defeat, Elfman then carries her. As the Guild healed, Juvia is happy to be going to see the parade, but Cana tells her that she is going to take part in it. During the Fantasia parade, she and Gray were on the same float as a king and queen, creating a castle of ice while a water-iced mist is used for atmosphere. Oración Seis arc After the Fantasia Festival, Juvia is rewarded third place in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. She is next seen attending the meeting on Dark Guilds, talking about the Balam Alliance along with the other members of Fairy Tail. She tells them that during her time in Phantom Lord, she and Gajeel took down many of the Oracion Seis smaller divisions. She doesn’t take part in the Fairy Tail´s designated team because she is out on another mission with Gajeel. Edolas arc Juvia tearfully welcomes Gray back from his battle against Oracion Seis, literally flooding the guildhall with her tears. More or less, she begins leading a casual life at Fairy Tail, but just before things practically become uneventful, an Anima portal appears over the town, sucking the entire city into it and transforming her and several other members of Fairy Tail into a massive lacrima crystal to be used as a source of magical power for the parallel world of Edolas. Thanks to the efforts of Mystogan and Team Natsu, however, the effects of Anima are reversed, and Juvia is restored together with the entire city with no recollection of the event whatsoever. Tenrou Island arc Like the rest of her guild, Juvia hears of Team Natsu's adventures in Edolas. She learns from Happy that he and the others had met an alternate version of Gray who was in love with an alternate Juvia, who sported her original hairstyle. Depressed, she goes back to wearing her original hairstyle and attire from before she joined Fairy Tail, and despairingly wishes to go to Edolas. Later, to her surprise, she is selected as one of the eight candidates for the upcoming annual S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, which would promote the one who passed to S-Class. She initially tries to withdraw from the trial because she wouldn't be able to partner with Gray, another one of the trial's participants. Lisanna, who had recently returned to Fairy Tail from Edolas, decides to become Juvia's partner since she had a good relationship with Edolas-Juvia, though Juvia naturally views her as another rival for Gray's affections. She travels alongside the other trial participants by boat to their trial's destination of Tenrou Island, unaffected by the heat that the others are suffering from. Makarov explains to them the rules of their first trial: to reach Tenrou Island from afar and take one of eight paths which would lead them to fight another pair of the trial's candidates, or one of the guild's S-Class mages (Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts). The others are forced to wait on the boat for five minutes after Freed casts a runic enchantment to get a head start. Once the enchantment lifts, Juvia easily swims to the island in her watery form alongside Lisanna, who uses Take Over to transform to her fish form. Juvia and Lisanna select "Route D" and encounter Erza as their opponent. The two face a difficult challenge against Erza, who wears her Sea Empress Armor to nullify Juvia's water magic. Despite putting up a tough fight, the two are defeated and eliminated from the trial. The two go to the island's camp together with Erza and Mirajane, the latter of whom reveals that she had lost against Elfman and Evergreen after they tricked her into thinking they were getting married to lower her guard. Mirajane openly ponders the idea of Elfman and Evergreen marrying and having a child, which causes Juvia to become flustered over the thought of having children with Gray. Hoping to go out and cheer for Gray now that she is no longer participating in the trial, she offers to go look for fellow candidate Mest and his partner Wendy (who haven't returned to the camp after failing their trial), but becomes frustrated when Erza decides to accompany her. As they travel through the forest, Juvia and Erza stumble across an injured Levy, who reveals that Gajeel is fighting two members of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. She brings her comrades to the clearing of the battle where they find Gajeel gravely wounded, but victorious. One of Gajeel's opponents, Yomazu, reveals that his guild's main forces, including the Seven Kin of Purgatory, are coming to the island in search of the Dark Mage Zeref, prompting Erza to light a signal flare warning everyone of the upcoming attack, thus suspending the trial.67 As per Yomazu's warning, a squadron of Grimoire Heart mages appears before Juvia and Erza, but they fend them off.68 They are soon approached by Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Juvia is surprised by the young age of their opponent, but Erza senses a bizarre magical power from Meredy and warns Juvia not to underestimate her. Before their fight, Meredy reveals her guild's plan to awaken Zeref and create a world where non-magic users cannot survive. Juvia is further shocked when Meredy's Maguilty Sodom attack is able to harm her water body, and is completely overwhelmed by her until she is knocked down. Throughout the battle, Meredy ranks her opponents in the order she plans to kill them, with Juvia being the low-ranked "thirteenth place" and Erza being ranked fourth. Despite her injuries, Juvia snaps to attention upon hearing the name of the one member of Fairy Tail she will kill last: Gray Fullbuster. Meredy's declaration that she would never forgive Gray for causing pain to her beloved guild mate Ultear brings Juvia to her feet in an eerie, dissonant rage that unnerves both Meredy and Erza. She suddenly begins fighting Meredy with ease and new-found determination that Erza notices she hadn't displayed during her earlier trial. She tells Erza to search for Wendy and Gray, deciding to fight Meredy on her own, and covers Erza's escape when Meredy tries to prevent it. Meredy decides to create a Sensory Link between Juvia and Gray to synchronize their senses, thus making Gray feel the pain of the attacks Meredy unleashes on Juvia. Juvia is overcome with pleasure over the thought of "being one" with Gray, but knowing that Meredy plans to kill him only increases her strength and will to fight. Noticing this, Meredy casts a Sensory Link on herself so that both Juvia and Gray will feel the pain of Juvia's attacks, and to ensure that Gray will die no matter which one of them dies. With her senses connected with Gray's, Meredy decides to kill herself to end Gray's life, but Juvia stops her by breaking her own leg. Unwilling to take anyone's life, not even that of an enemy, Juvia declares that all three of them can live. Meredy still tries to kill herself anyway, but Juvia rushes forward and hugs her; as she does, Meredy's memories of her happiness with Ultear flood her mind. Juvia tearfully begs Meredy to live for the ones she loves, as she does. Her emotions reach Meredy through her Sensory Link, causing her to cry as well. The two reach an understanding and collapse, discontinuing their fight as Meredy lifts her Sensory Link off of the three. Later, the Tenrou Tree is uprooted by Azuma, causing all the members of Fairy Tail, including Juvia, to lose their magic power. However, Meredy brings Juvia to safety and waits with her until Azuma returns the guild's power. Ultear arrives with an unconscious Zeref and decides to leave the island together with Meredy. Before they leave, Ultear notices the unconscious Juvia beside Meredy and tries to kill her despite Meredy's protests. Fortunately, Gray appears and rescues her; and though unconscious, she manages to hear Gray state his will to live with his friends and smiles. She immediately reawakens when she hears Gray speak to her, and eagerly follows his orders to chase after Meredy as she tries to escape with Zeref. However, her movements are impeded since she had broken her own leg, forcing Juvia to crawl after Meredy. Meredy tries to dissuade her from following by bringing up her supposed hypocrisy towards her earlier speech about love, but Juvia remains firm, not wanting to argue with her. The two run into Zancrow, who accuses Meredy of betraying Grimoire Heart with Ultear and attacks them, knocking them aside. Zancrow takes Zeref for himself and mockingly reveals that Ultear was responsible for the destruction of Meredy's hometown, angering Juvia. At that moment, Zeref reawakens and, uttering the name "Acnologia", unleashes a wave of Death Magic that kills Zancrow and leaves Juvia and Meredy unconscious. After Grimoire Heart is defeated, Juvia manages to crawl back to camp, still injured. She apologizes for letting Zeref get away and comically requests Gray to punish her, but Gray refuses to fulfill her masochistic hobby. The guild's celebration is interrupted when the black Dragon Acnologia appears and begins its rampage, terrifying everyone present. Juvia is carried away by Gray with the guild as Makarov covers their escape by fighting the Dragon. However, the guild refuses to let their master die, and they return to help him fight Acnologia. The Dragon quickly becomes tired of the battle and flies into the air, preparing its breath attack to destroy the island. The guildmates all join hands and form a circle (with Juvia holding Gray and Lisanna's hands) in an attempt to prepare a defensive spell against the attack, which seemingly eradicates Tenrou Island and everyone on it. X791 arc Juvia, along with everyone else on Tenrou Island, return to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. She watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. She, along with the other returning members, is welcomed back by Romeo. As Lyon Vastia walks into Fairy Tail with Sherry Blendy, Toby, Jura Neekis, and Yuka, he catches sight of Juvia for the first time, and claims he is in love, which confuses Juvia greatly. Grand Magic Games arc Juvia and the other members of Fairy Tail go to the beach to train for the Grand Magic Games. However, instead they start having fun and decide to just relax for the first day. Later on the day, Juvia trains with her Water Magic by manipulating the waves. At night, she and other girls go to the bath, but she is too embarrassed and doesn't let any of the other girls see her. When the guys try to peep on them and Erza stop them, she immediately defends Gray saying he would never do something like that. Later, she was seen in the Celestial Spirit World with the others, enjoying her time there. She becomes good friends with Aquarius. Along with the others, Juvia is disappointed in the end because one day in the Spirit World is equal to three months in Earth Land. She is seen very tired with the fast training made by Erza which makes Erza tired too. Later they received an invitation to the forest and meets Meredy, Ultear and Jellal. Juvia and Meredy hug each other like long-lost friends; Juvia is glad to see Meredy smiling cheerfully. Juvia watches in horror as Natsu writhes around on the floor in pain when Ultear begins the process to tap into their Second Origin. When Meredy asks Gray if he would like a sense link to feel what Natsu is feeling, Juvia says that she has loosened up a bit. When Happy says that Erza and Jellal left just by themselves, Juvia grabs Gray and pulls him while saying that she wants to do that too. Later that evening, she too, writhes around on the floor in pain as she undergoes the process to elevate her Magical Power. Juvia arrives at Crocus, the capital of Fiore, to cheer for the guild in the Grand Magic Games. She meets with Gray and asks him if he wants to go eat with her, but as Gray is about to accept, Lyon appears and says he knows some pretty good restaurants. Lyon then grabs Juvia and asks her to go to the aquarium with him. Gray and Lyon then start having an argument until Lyon proposes a bet without Juvia's permission: if Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join their guild. To everyone's surprise Juvia is revealed to be part of a second team of competitors belonging to Fairy Tail. On the first day of events, she chooses to represent the B team in the first game of the tournament, Hidden, on the basis that Gray is competing for the A team. She is first to lose a point after trying to hug one of the Gray clones from behind, her gesture being seen as an 'attack'. As the event continues, she saves Gray from Lyon by jumping on top of his head, but she and Gray are then hit by Nullpuding. Eventually Rufus uses his Memory-Make Magic and hits almost everyone on the field, easily putting Sabertooth in the lead. When the event ends, Juvia ends up with one point, putting her team in seventh place. She is later seen moping by herself. With the days battles finished, Juvia joins the Fairy Tails "post-defeat celebration" with the rest of the guild. After learning that Lucy and Gray were still back at their lodgings, Juvia allows her imagination to go wild with a scenario involving the two. After Makarov gives an encouraging speech, Juvia is seen blushing as Gray gets progressively more naked. During the next days event, Chariot, as the Dragon Slayers secret weakness is publicly shown, with Laxus telling his team-mates not to tell anyone, Juvia comments that it's now quite obvious. She is shown smiling when Natsu gave his impassioned speech for winning the tournament. Later, during Elfman's battle against Bacchus, when Elfman attempted to use a new, faster Take Over in order to make contact with his opponent, Juvia expresses her hope that it will work, and later when Elfman tries a different strategy, Juvia states that it's quite unreasonable. Juvia is then seen smiling at Elfmans victory. After Mirajane's battle against Jenny Realight ends in victory for their team, Juvia is seen happy that their team has now an additional points. Juvia then congratulates her team-mate as Mirajane re-enters their corner. Later, Juvia and Lyon "snatch" Gray away for a, supposedly, romantic confrontation, though Gray manages to somehow escape later on. During the third day's battle portion, Juvia is surprised to see what appears to be Laxus getting beaten around by "Alexei". She later expresses shock when she sees Laxus disappear and another Laxus popping up out of nowhere, with Raven Tail's members defeated and "Alexei" exposed as Ivan Dreyar. When Laxus is declared the winner, Juvia is visibly pleased. After Laxus's triumph over Raven Tail, the battle involving Wendy and Chelia starts. During the battle, Wendy succeeds in evading Chelia's powerful Heavenly Gathering of Clouds, and Juvia is seen next to Mirajane who explains Chelia's Magic effect; she says that Chelia has the ability to cure her own injuries but cannot recover from her fatigue. Carla continues saying as Wendy has the ability to recover fatigue and so she boosted Chelia's stamina to change the course of Chelia's attack. After Fairy Tail's successful third day at the Grand Magic Games, Juvia once again heads out with the rest of the guild to celebrate at a bar. Whilst there, she congratulates Gray on his performance despite the fact the he did not compete that day at all, and watches as Gray attempts to barrel surf with the other guild members. A while later, Juvia decides to accompany the rest of Fairy Tail when they all go to Ryuzetsu Land, a popular leisure center in Crocus. Upon arriving, Juvia quickly asks Gray to accompany her on the "Love Slide", though she is turned down when he hears that the point of the slide is that two people go down hugging. Before she can say anything about Gray's attitude, she is swept off her feet by Lyon, who tells her to go with him instead. Becoming worried when the two begin to fight, Juvia steps in between them and once again asks Gray to slide with her. Despite the two still arguing, the group makes their way to the top of the slide, only for Gray and Lyon to go down together when they are pushed by Natsu, Juvia watching and wondering if she is seeing some form of male love. When Gray and Lyon freeze the pool fighting, Natsu moves to melt the ice, but uses too much Magic power, blowing the building to pieces; Juvia is thrown in the blast and lands completely fazed at the turn of events. On the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia decides to enter her second event, 'Naval Battle'. The event requires the participants to swim inside a floating sphere of water and knock each other out, and as such, Juvia enters the event confident that she can be victorious, as water is her expertise. When the event starts, Lucy tries to gain the upper hand by summoning Aquarius, but Juvia counters this by casting Water Cyclone, which catches all of the participants up in a whirlpool. With Aquarius deciding to go back to the Celestial Spirit World, Juvia uses a unique spell she acquired after having her second origin opened to remove all of her opponents at once. She unleashes a flurry of water filled with love hearts, dedicating the spell to her love for Gray. The spell proves to be very effective, as she knocks Jenny, Risley and Chelia from the ring in the single attack. Pleased with herself, Juvia spreads her arms wide and poses for the applause of the crowd, before turning to see Gray's reaction. What she sees was not the loving look she wanted, rather Gray's expression is one of disgust, something which causes Juvia to fly into shock. While she is distracted, Minerva takes the opportunity to use her Magic and teleport Juvia outside the arena. Juvia falls to the ground thus receiving third place, much to the shock and disappointment of her team. Once Juvia is sent out, Minerva begins treating Lucy cruelly something which shocks Juvia. Once the event is over and Lucy is taken to the infirmary to rest, Juvia bursts into the room with Mirajane and asks if Lucy is okay. Seconds later, Makarov enter and tells everyone present that Team Fairy Tail A and B would have to merge. Juvia later watches as the new Team Fairy Tail arrives and says that she can't imagine them losing to anybody. She then watches the following battle between Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue. Juvia is silent for the most part, merely looking in worry when both appear to have been utterly defeated. However, when this is proven false, and when Sabertooth's team is defeated, Juvia looks on in happiness. Back at the lodgings, she listens as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gajeel reveal that Lucy has been captured. She listens as everyone discuss the reason why the king did not capture them and includes that maybe they do not want a wizard guild to be an enemy. The next day, Juvia serves as a replacement for Natsu as team Fairy Tail enters the arena. As the rules for the final day are explained to the Mages, Juvia and the rest of the team listen in. While talking, Erza explains that they need to win to save Lucy, with Juvia adding that if Natsu and the others could save her, that'd be best. As everyone joins in a group cheer, the game officially begins. When the games start and the members of the other teams scatter, Juvia and the rest of the team remain in place, much to everyone's surprise while their opponents battle one another. Soon after the battles commence and continue, Mavis explains that she presented the team with a strategy based on her observations to assure victory and gives them the command to go, at which point Juvia and the rest rush into battle. With Mavis' strategy, Juvia goes with the rest of her team into battle, quickly being faced by Rufus' Falling Stars technique. Thanks to the strategy, Juvia is able to dodge the attack and proceed further. Soon after, Juvia watches as Gray battles against Rufus of Team Sabertooth, blushing as the former takes off his shirt during battle and fawning over him when he manages to defeat Rufus in the end. Coursing through the battleground, Juvia is found by Chelia Blendy, who attacks with her Sky God's Boreas. As she prepares to fight back, she is caught off-guard by Chelia's assertion that Juvia is Lyon's beloved, allowing Chelia to attack her head-on. Sometime later during their scuffle, both Mages look on in shock as Minerva casts a powerful spell during her battle with Erza and Kagura Mikazuchi. They then resume to fight against each other, as shown in the Lacrima screens. Later on, when accused of using her charms against Lyon, Juvia tells Chelia that her heart belongs to Gray only. Soon after, they notice that Gray and Lyon have both arrived. Misinterpreting the situation, an excited Juvia runs up to Gray and asks where their honeymoon would be, which both parties meet with ridiculous acclaim. While an annoyed Gray prepares for the battle with Chelia and Lyon, Juvia remains dazedly latched onto him. Once the battle begins, Juvia moves to the water below the bridge while Gray stays up top. As Gray avoids Lyon's attack, he calls out to Juvia down below, signaling her to supply him with a large volume of water which he uses to attack Lyon. However, the move isblocked by Chelia and Gray is injured by Lyon's counterattack, making Juvia wonder in worry about how powerful Lyon is, though Gray tells her that due to their opponents not having as effective teamwork, they still have a chance to win. However, the two are injured in battle, panting heavily while Lyon and Chelia sustain less damage. As they prepare to finish them off, Juvia looks down but soon finds Gray's hand on her shoulders, telling her that they can still win with their superior teamwork. Her hand taken by Gray, Juvia agrees with him as he tells her they will use their full Magic. Intent on winning, Juvia joins hands with Gray as the two combine their Magic. Pushing forward, Juvia and Gray attack with a combination of Water Nebula and Ice Geyser, sending Lyon and Chelia flying and giving the victory to the two of them. After the battle is done, Juvia continues to hold Gray's hand, causing him to ask when she will let go. Commenting that she never will, Juvia snuggles up to the ice Mage, scaring him. Afterwards, Sting calls out the Fairy Tail Mages to battle him, causing Juvia and Gray to go find him. As Lyon claims he can defeat them all by himself due to their wounds, Juvia tells him not to underestimate Fairy Tail. Juvia stands as Sting prepares himself but ultimately, the Sabertooth Mage surrenders, feeling he cannot achieve his objective, giving the victory to Team Fairy Tail and winning them the Grand Magic Games. Juvia smiles at the victory and later again as Sting is reunited with his Exceed, Lector. After their victory, Gajeel states that it is over, to which Juvia emphasizes that just the tournament is. As Sting attempts to question Gajeel, Gajeel blatantly expresses his agitation towards Sting's facial expression, which astonishes Juvia. Juvia, along with the members of many other Guilds, is summoned by the King, and is told of the looming threat of the 10,000 Dragons. Juvia cheers, alongside the members of all the other Guilds, when they declare that they will defend Fiore from the Dragons. Over the raucous cheering, Chelia asks Juvia if Wendy is okay, to which Juvia replies that she believes her to be. As the guilds prepare themselves for the upcoming battle, Gray notes that the healers from the military and Chelia have played an essential role in regaining their mobility, but Juvia mentions they would have fully recovered if Wendy were present. Not long after, the Dragons start arriving by means of the Eclipse Gate and begin wreaking havoc. Juvia stares on at the destruction as it occurs, unable to do anything.[ Later, Juvia and the rest of Fairy Tail encounter the Dragon Atlas Flame, who releases a Dragon's Roar and disperses the members of Fairy Tail. However, they successfully defend against it, much to Atlas Flame's surprise. After Makarov's unsuccessful attack, Atlas Flame strikes Juvia and others again, stating that humans cannot beat a Dragon. However, Laxus moves in and attacks Atlas Flame while Juvia watches. The Lightning Dragon Slayer tells the others to take care of the small Dragons released by Motherglare while he handles the big one, which Juvia does alongside several of her guildmates. Story of Joining Sora's Team When the team had mambers going solo for the 9th time, Juvia met Lagoona Blue. While the Heartless appeared, Lagoona used her new water powers to fight them, and while Juvia was watching, she popped out and introduced each other. After they introduced each other, Juvia kept asking and following about what was Lagoona doing and looking for. After Lagoona explained everything out of anger and annoyance, she received a message from Stitch who was with Gray Fullbuster. Soon after everyone everyone met with their new friends with them, they come face to face with Pete, Big Yellow, Jeff the Killer, Oogie Boogie, with The Trinity Raven. The showdown lasted about 73 sec. and after it, Sora, Kairi, and Xion opened the new pathway. Soon when the mission was done, Happy wanted to join and asked. After he was accepted, everyone joined Sora on his journey to save all the worlds. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Former Villains Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Punks and Goths Category:Silent characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:Elemental characters Category:Living characters Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Funimation characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sora's Team Category:Creatures Category:Comedy characters Category:Chefs Category:S-Class characters Category:Nuisances Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Riku Pirates